I Grieve
by yamtt
Summary: An Ancient Egyptian songfic. Mostly OCs. Don't like, don't read. Easy? Yay.


Anybody getting sick of my songfics yet? Hell, nobody's probably reading these. LOL. Though I was thrilled to see someone actually review my songfic with the song Hurt. Okay . . . So Yaminah belongs to me . . . Khu belongs to LuckyladyBug66 . . . You might wanna go to my bio and read up a little on Chaos (AKA Yaminah) or if you already know, then this will make sense. This is my version of how Khu died and such. Oh, don't own YGO and the song is "I Grieve" by Peter Gabriel. If you haven't heard it. You really should.

_It was only one hour ago_

_ It was all so different then_

_There's nothing yet has really sunk in_

Yaminah sat crumpled on the floor with her back against the pillar. She hadn't moved from that spot since . . .

The young woman sobbed pitifully as she thought of what was behind her. She bit down on her lip furiously and one hand was tangled in her hair. Tears cascaded down her already tear stained cheeks and her sobs echoed on the empty walls.

She felt so incredibly alone, and yet she couldn't believe it was actually real. No matter how much she tried to convince herself, she knew what was behind that pillar. And she couldn't bring herself to look.

_Looks like it always did_

_This flesh and bone_

_It's just the way that you were tied in_

_Now there's no one home . . . _

Yaminah's whole body ached. Her chest burned and her limbs were sore. Her bottom lip was raw from her teeth pressing down upon it. She felt cold and numb all the same. Her mind was crawling and her heart ached.

It wasn't real . . . It couldn't be real . . . But she knew it was. He was truly gone . . .

No matter what she tried to think of, her mind went back to one simple thing. He was gone . . . And all she could do was grieve.

_I grieve for you_

_You leave me_

_So hard to move on_

_Still loving what's gone_

_They say life carries on_

_Carries on and on and on and on . . . _

Khu felt the guards drag him out into the small little courtyard outside the dungeons. His body was already bruised and battered, and now he knew he was going to die. He couldn't say he didn't deserve it. But he now had something he was actually leaving behind . . .

He gave shuddered breath and the guards jerked him forward. Khu snapped his eyes open so he could regain his balance, or what was left of it. The last couple days in prison and torture had nearly killed him, as it was meant to do.

Just ahead of him, a lone figure let out a silent gasp. Khu's vision cleared and he saw Yaminah standing off to the side. All of his world came shattering down on him. Even though he had missed her terribly and longed for her sweet kiss, he had hoped that she wouldn't be here to see his death.

Yaminah looked at him with pain filled eyes. She didn't look afraid, just so full of grief, and to Khu, that was worse than anything. He swallowed hard as they came closer to her. His lips could taste the memory of her tender kiss and he found himself craving it, but he knew he'd never savor it again.

Yaminah bit down on her lip furiously and looked up into his violet eyes. Khu gazed at her with hurt. As the guards dragged him by her, he whispered softly. "Please don't watch . . . ." The young man was then tugged furiously to the center of the small area which was surrounded by square, stone pillars. The two guards held his arms tightly and allowed him to sink to his knees, for he was too weak to hold himself up any longer.

One of the guards looked over at the young woman next to him. He then looked over at the one in charge. "Should we remove her?" The head guard looked at her for a moment, then shook his head. They had strict orders that if they saw the least bit of magic, she was to be killed immediately.

Yaminah stood next to the pillar with half of her behind it. Even though Khu had told her to leave, she couldn't keep herself. She let out a shuddered breath of sorrow and felt her eyes sting. The young woman knew very well that she couldn't attempt to save Khu now, they would only wind up both dead.

The lead guard walked up to Khu with a spear in his hand. Khu held his head up and looked the man straight in the eye. He wasn't afraid to die, he just didn't want to. The guard just stared right back at him, his face showing no emotion what-so-ever. Khu set his jaw and took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for when it came.

Yaminah bit down on her lip furiously, just as she did whenever she was nervous or during an edgy moment. At least from here, Khu couldn't see her. She watched as the guard touched Khu's bare chest with the tip of the spear.

Then, he abruptly brought it back and then drove it through Khu's chest and out his back. Khu's eyes flew open wide and as he tried to cry out, blood spilled over his chin, leaving it as a strangled, horrific cry. Blood trickled down his bare skin, then began several red rivers.

In the air, he heard a silent scream. Khu shut his eyes tightly as he felt his strength leaving him. He knew that Yaminah was there, and that silent scream continued to echo in his ears. As he tried to breath, he choked and more blood came past his lips.

Yaminah flung a hand over her mouth and whirled around so that her back was against the pillar. She wrapped an arm around her stomach as it churned sickeningly. Her whole body shook violently and tears streamed down her face. The young woman closed her eyes tightly and felt herself sink to the ground, silent sobs wracking her small frame.

The guards let go of Khu's arms and he sank to the ground as the lead guard pulled the spear out of his body. He landed heavily on his side and his limbs sprawled across the cold stone. Pain shot through his body, but was slowly being replaced by a numbing and tingling sensation. Blood poured from the hole in his chest, and his mouth. Violently coughs shook his now frail form.

On the other side of the pillar, Yaminah just sobbed and remained in the same position she had fallen in. She hung her head and tears left trails to the tip of her chin and dropped onto her robes. "No . . . ." she breathed. "No!"

Her throat was now choked up by the lump that had forced its way in. Her chest burned furiously and her legs felt that they could never support her again. Yaminah wasn't even sure if she'd care if she never left where she sat.

Khu's vision had grown dark and he could no longer see. His coughs had quieted down and now he laid completely motionless, except for the sickening sound of his raspy breathing. He no longer felt anything except emotional pain.

'I love you, Yaminah . . . .' he thought painfully. 'And I'm so sorry . . . .' And then, he felt even his breath leave him.

_The news that truly shocks is the empty empty page_

_While the final rattle rocks its empty empty cage_

_And I can't handle this . . . _

Yaminah could distantly hear the guards as they began to walk away from the body. That was when she knew that it had happened. Khu had died . . .

No longer did she try to keep her cries quiet. She wailed in sorrow with such pain that it made all the guards feel a cold chill up their spines. As the last began to leave, they looked at her and discussed taking her away, but decided that she would be no trouble and left the small courtyard.

Yaminah leaned her head back against the pillar and finally took her hand away from her mouth. Why did the gods and goddesses have to do this?! They knew she did not have the power to bring back the dead! The tears became never ending and she let it all out.

_I grieve for you_

_You leave me_

_Let it out and move on_

_Missing what's gone_

_They say life carries on_

_They say life carries on and on and on_

And there she was, hours later, still mourning for her love. In truth, Yaminah didn't know if she had the strength to continue living. But she knew that Khu would want her to try and get on with her life. But with him gone . . . .

Yaminah did the only thing she could do, she cried. Never had she cried so hard in her life. Anguish consumed her and threatened to drown her in her own pain.

Memories of happiness tortured her very thoughts. She knew that she could never have them again. Khu had died, and she had died along with him. But the deities had decided to leave her to wander among the living. Oh, what a cruel world they lived in . . .

_Life carries on in the people I meet_

_In everyone that's out on the street_

_In all the dogs and cats _

_In the flies and rats_

_In the rot and the rust_

_In the ashes and the dust_

_Life carries on and on and on and on_

_Life carries on and on and on_

Seth came running into the courtyard and stopped short when he saw his brother's body on the ground with half dried blood pooled around him. His shoulders slumped and his body when numb. He was too late.

A sigh of anguish was cut short as he gritted his teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he let out a strangled cry of anger and pain. The young man clenched his fists tightly and dug his nails into his palms.

"No!" he cried. "NO!" It wasn't fair! How could he have come too late?! The execution wasn't suppose to be until sunset!

Then, he heard pitiful sobbing across the small courtyard. Quickly he ran around his brother's body and found Yaminah's curled up form. "Oh Ra . . . ." he breathed. He knew just by looking at her that she had seen the whole thing.

Slowly, he knelt down next to her and gathered her into his arms and held her in his arms. Yaminah didn't stop for one second to see who it was. She just sobbed continuously. It seemed as if she had been crying for eternity, and that she should have ran out of tears a long time ago. But she was nowhere near being done.

Seth allowed himself some tear shed as well. He held Yaminah in his arms and rubbed a hand up and down her back. "Shhh . . . It's alright . . . I'm here for you . . ."

_It's just the car that we ride in_

_A home we reside in_

_The face that we hide in_

_The way that we are tied in_

_And life carries on and on and on and on_

_Life carries on and on and on_

"Khu . . . ! KHU!!!" Yaminah screamed as her chest burned furiously. "No! No, Khu!" She shook furiously in Seth's arms, but didn't take too much notice of him.

Seth kissed her cheek softly. "Hush . . . ." he said softly. "It's okay. I'll take care of you . . . ." He held her tenderly and felt his own woes slowly start to disappear. This was what he had been wanting. To just hold her.

Yaminah cried bitterly now. "Khu . . . I love you . . . ." The young woman pulled out of Seth's arms and scooted away from him. "You could never take care of me! I'm dead inside . . . No spell can heal that!"

Seth began to feel frustration and anger boil up inside him. All he had ever wanted was for her to just give him the time of day! "Yaminah, I swear! I'll do everything I can!"

The young woman shook her head and hair fell over her face. "I can't . . . . I can never love again . . . ." Tears streamed down her now shaded eyes and she let out a shuddered breath.

Seth felt tears of anger and rejection prick his eyes. Silently, he pulled a knife out of from his robes. Then, he ran over to her and forcefully pulled her up. She looked at him in fright and shock through a layer of hair that had fallen over her face. Her eyes were wide and silent tears continued to leak from them.

The high priest grabbed her wrist and yanked the Millennium Bracelet from it. He then quickly chanted the spell to seal her soul and glared at Yaminah. She looked back at him with terror and began to take a step back. Seth then came at her and viciously stabbed her in the chest, sending the knife's blade through her heart.

Yaminah's mouth hung open as she tried to make some noise, any noise, but nothing came out. Her wide, blue eyes stared into his cold blue orbs in disbelief. She tried to cough and blood slowly trickled from her lips. Her knees grew weak beneath her and she sank to the ground.

Seth felt hot tears run down his face. 'All I ever wanted was for you to love me!' he thought harshly. He knelt down next to her and looked down at her with pain. The young man pulled the knife out of Yaminah's chest and held out the Millennium Bracelet in front of her eyes.

"Khu may have had you in this life," he whispered, snapping every word. "But he won't have you in the next!" Yaminah rolled to her side and shut her eyes tightly as blood began to slowly pool around her. She shuddered violently and coughed slightly.

Seth started to get up when he tripped and started to fall forward. He caught himself with the hand holding the Bracelet. Immediately, both were covered in the warm crimson liquid. He then got up and glared down at her. "Goodbye, Yaminah," he whispered. He dropped the knife on the ground and it clanked loudly in the silence. Seth then slowly walked out of the courtyard.

He went to the Nile and looked out at the water. Seth then looked down at the bloody Millennium Bracelet which now contained Yaminah's soul in his hand. He closed his fist around it and drew his arm back. With a cry of rage, he chucked it as far as he could into the Nile.

In the courtyard, all was silent. It was also completely empty except for two now cold bodies pooled in blood.

_Did I dream this belief?_

_Or did I believe this dream?_

_Now I can find relief_

_I grieve . . . . _


End file.
